Forever?
by tokyoemperor
Summary: "Tapi, ada syaratnya… Masturbasi. Dan mendesahlah selagi aku memasak, oke?" Ino mengedip. Ya, seperti itulah setiap hari. Berdua, bermain, saling menyentuh, dan selamanya mungkin akan tetap seperti itu. { InoxHina, yuri, girlxgirl. }


Forever?

Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**.

Pairing : Ino x Hina

Warning : pwp. yuri. girlxgirl. mature contents-

Summary : "Tapi, ada syaratnya… Masturbasi. Dan mendesahlah selagi aku memasak, oke?" Ino mengedip. Ya, seperti itulah setiap hari. Berdua, bermain, saling menyentuh, dan selamanya mungkin akan tetap seperti itu.

**Yosh, you have been warned. Please review after reading—**

* * *

Suara berisik dari dapur mewah itu memecah keheningan di pagi hari. Jam belum menunjukkan pukul 6, namun aroma hangus yang menyengat sudah menguar dari dapur itu. Aroma kurang enak itu membangunkan seorang pemilik rumah itu. Ia yang menyadari dapurnya sedang terinvasi, langsung bergegas menuju dapur, tanpa mengenakan pakaian lagi. Hanya ada kemeja putih transparan menggantung di tubuhnya.

"I-Ino-chan!"

Si pemilik rumah pemakai kemeja tadi menautkan alis melihat gadis yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu telanjang bulat, namun mengenakan apron. Manis sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?" si pemilik rumah, Ino Yamanaka, berjalan perlahan mendekati si pembuat sarapan hangus.

"A-aku mencoba memasak, t-tapi… hangus, uhh…" gadis itu memainkan jari-jarinya, gugup. "Aku tidak tau Ino-chan mau bangun jam segini, jadi aku tidak pakai baju, h-hehe…"

"Bukannya malah bagus?" Ino terkekeh, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping gadis di depannya. Gadis itu, Hinata Hyuuga. Kulitnya putih nyaris pucat, mulus, halus, terawat, rambutnya biru keunguan sepinggang, pahanya berisi, dan dadanya besar. Itu adalah beberapa faktor yang membuat seorang Ino Yamanaka jatuh cinta padanya. "Hinata sayang, bukan begitu."

"E-eh, s-salah ya? _G-gomennasai_…" Hinata tertunduk. Ia melenguh geli ketika merasa tangan Ino membelai dadanya.

"_Daijoubu_," Ino mengacak rambut Hinata dengan gemas. Tangannya mulai nakal, ia mengelus dan menggelitik puting susu Hinata, membuat gadis pemalu di depannya memejamkan mata dan menggenggam tangan Ino kuat-kuat.

"I-Ino, geli—unggh…"

"Salah sendiri, tidak pakai baju," Ino menjilat leher putih Hinata, lalu ia memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke lubang di selangkangan Hinata.

"Inoo—aah, itai!"

"Tenang, Hina-chan," Ino berkata lembut, seraya menggigit leher Hinata penuh nafsu. Jejak merah ditinggalkannya sebagai tanda kepemilikan disitu.

Hinata menggelinjang gelisah. Ia memejamkan mata dan mendesah kuat saat jari Ino bermain-main di dalam lubangnya. Ia meremas kuat tangan Ino yang bebas, seraya kakinya bergerak tidak karuan.

"Hina-chan, dadamu kenapa bisa sebesar ini?" Ino berkata dengan nada menggoda. Tangannya meremas dada Hinata kuat-kuat, seraya mencubit putingnya dengan nafsu.

"Uuhh—sudah…"

"He?" Ino tiba-tiba menghentikan permainannya. Tangannya terlepas dari tubuh Hinata. "Maaf, maaf. Hina-chan pasti lelah sudah bermain semalaman."

"_Iie, daijoubu_, Ino-chan…" Hinata menggeleng, rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

"Maaf," Ino membelai pipi itu dengan telapak tangannya. Lalu ia melepas apron dari tubuh Hinata, sehingga gadis itu kini telanjang bulat. Dengan cekatan, ia mendudukkan Hinata diatas meja keramik dapur, membuat Hinata memekik saat pantatnya menyentuh keramik yang dingin. "Sudah, tenang saja. Hinata duduk disini, aku yang akan memasak. Tapi, ada syaratnya…"

"T-tapi apa?"

Ino tersenyum penuh arti. Tangannya memindahkan tangan kanan Hinata ke dada gadis pemalu itu sendiri. Ino lalu menggerakkan tangan Hinata untuk meremas dadanya sendiri kuat-kuat. Kemudian, Ino meletakkan tangan kiri Hinata di selangkangannya, dan menusukkan jari Hinata ke lubang kewanitaannya sendiri.

"Masturbasi. Dan mendesahlah selagi aku memasak, oke?" Ino mengedip dan mengecup dada Hinata, kembali membuat si pemalu bersemu merah.

"_H-hai_, Ino-chan," Hinata tersenyum seraya menunduk. Ia memulai aksinya seperti yang diperintahkan Ino. Ia meremas dada, mencubit puting, dan bermasturbasi di lubangnya sendiri.

Ino mulai mempersiapkan bahan makanan. Lebih baik ia membuat nasi goreng saja, agar mudah dan cepat. Ia melangkah ke kulkas, namun perhatiannya terarah pada Hinata yang sedang mendesah kenikmatan. Ia menggeleng pelan dan mencoba fokus, lalu mengambil bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan. "Lanjutkan, sayang."

"I-iya—uuhh, aah, enaaakkhh—ngghhh…"

Ino tersenyum dan memasukkan minyak ke dalam wajan. Dengan lincah, ia mempersiapkan semua bahan dan semuanya cepat selesai. Ketika ia memindahkan nasi goreng dari wajan ke piring, ia melihat Hinata yang terduduk lemas bersandar di dinding, sementara cukup banyak cairan putih mengalir dari selangkangannya.

"Hina-chan, anak pintar," gumam Ino. Ia meletakkan kedua piring di meja makan, lalu menggendong Hinata ke meja makan. Tangannya meraih gaun tidur _super seksi_ yang menggantung di kursi meja makan, dan memakaikannya ke Hinata. Dari gaun itu, Ino bisa melihat dada Hinata yang memerah dan putingnya yang mengeras, sementara gadisnya itu terduduk lemas dan bersandar di kursi makan.

"I-Ino…"

"Hm, Hinata," Ino tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya yang panjang. "Ini, makan. Setelah itu kita mandi, oke?"

"Ummh," Hinata mengangguk, lalu memakan nasi gorengnya dan sesekali menyuapkannya kepada Ino.

Begitulah yang terjadi setiap hari. Mereka _bermain_ tanpa kenal lelah dan malu.

.

Tangan mulusnya mengatur suhu air _bath tub_. Ia sedang mencoba fokus sementara di belakangnya, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu terus bergelayut manja dan mencoba menggodanya.

"Hinata-chan, ayo mandi~"

"I-iya, Ino," Hinata bergumam, lalu bersandar di tepi kanan _bath tub_, sementara Ino di sisi kirinya. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata dan berendam sebentar. Namun, bukan Ino namanya jika ia tidak mengganggu Hinata dengan hal-hal _ero_.

"Hina~"

"Uuh, apa," Hinata mendesah geli ketika ia merasa kaki Ino mengelus perutnya, lalu naik ke dadanya. "G-geli, uungghh…"

"Tidak apa-apa," Ino tertawa, lalu menggunakan jari kakinya untuk memainkan puting Hinata. Hinata mendesah geli dan menggeliat di dalam _bath tub_.

Kaki Ino terus membelai Hinata dengan nakal. Sedangkan kaki yang satunya, mengelus paha Hinata dan dengan lembut mengarah ke selangkangannya.

"Ino, jangan begitu," Hinata kembali memerah. "Tapi—enak, uuh…" akhirnya Hinata pasrah. Ia malah menggunakan kaki Ino untuk meremas dadanya semakin keras. Dada besar itu terasa berkedut dan putingnya kembali menegang.

"Enak kan?" gumam Ino. Ia membelai pintu masuk lubang Hinata, dan membelai rambut-rambut halus disana. Ino mendesah keenakan seraya menggunakan tangan untuk meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Inoo—hh, uuh, sini," Hinata mendadak menarik kaki Ino sehingga Ino tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Hinata menatap Ino dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah. Perlahan, ia menggerakkan tangan untuk menyentuh dada Ino. "A-aku, juga ingin bermain dengan Ino…"

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Hinata dengan sayang. "Ini , disini, Hinata sayang," ia menggerakkan tangan Hinata untuk mengelus kewanitaannya. Dan jadilah mereka seperti sekarang, saling meremas dada dan bermain di kewanitaan satu sama lain.

"Uuuuh, Hinata—aah, jarimu, lebih cepat—nggghh…"

"I-Ino, lebih dalam lagi—ya, disitu—uunggh, tidak…"

"Aaaaw—sakit, jangan keras-keras… Nnnnhh, tidak…"

"A-aku mencintaimu… benar-benar mencintaimu, Ino…"

"Aku lebih, uuhh, Hinata…"

Air hangat di dalam _bath tub_ sudah bukan hanya air lagi. Cairan orgasme yang menyembur beberapa kali dari dua gadis itu, sudah cukup membuat mereka _mandi orgasme_. Ah, tidak, cairan itu bahkan lebih hangat dan menyenangkan daripada air hangat dari pancuran _bath tub_ tadi.

Gadis biru-keunguan itu bersandar lemas. Ia sudah ratusan kali bermain bersama Ino bahkan sejak mereka masih sekolah, dan sampai sekarang ia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan Ino yang selalu membuatnya melayang. Seperti kali ini. Namun, mereka berdua sudah kelelahan sehingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyabuni satu sama lain dan menggosok gigi, sebelum akhirnya kembali tertidur di ranjang Ino yang nyaman walaupun masih dengan bercak-bercak cairan mereka yang mongering sejak tadi malam.

Ya, seperti itulah setiap hari. Berdua, bermain, saling menyentuh, dan selamanya mungkin akan tetap seperti itu.

* * *

**Review—?**


End file.
